Prussia x Reader: The Little Cross
by Hetalia-Nordic-Mega-FanGirl138
Summary: A Country x Reader I decided to write, since I read so many. I hope you ally hunk it's pretty good, since it's my first time writing a Country x Reader. :3


When you first saw him, it was from across the street. The first thing you noticed about him was his silver hair and red eyes, which seemed to stare into eternity. He's wearing a black hoodie and torn skinny jeans.

Then, he was staring back at you, and you feel your face turning red. you walk across the empty street towards him, because you're heading over to your best friend _'s house. As you get a closer look at him, you think to yourself "Hey, he's pretty cute."

"Hello." he says to you.

"u-um... hi, I'm _."

"I'm Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschimdt." He said with an infuriating smirk.

As you get a closer look at him, you notice that he has a small cross on a chain around his neck. It's blue with silver around the edges... Interesting, you think. I wonder why he has that. But before you can ask, his friends interrupt. "HEY GILBERT! Who's the girl?"

"Oh hey, there's Francis and Antonio! I'm sorry, but I have to go, it was awesome meeting you."

"Maybe I can meet you here tomorrow?" you ask hopefully.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

~~~Prussia's pov~~~

"Hey Gilbert, who was that beautiful young lady you were talking to?" Uggh... Francis can be so NOT AWESOME sometimes...

"Just a girl." Ya, better reply in a awesome way like that.

"Ah, but I saw you blushing mi amigo." Antonio, why do you have to pick up on that kind of thing so easily...

"Ya, well I just met her, and I was gonna go and see her again tomorrow. Her name's _."

"Onhonhon~ Mon ami, we MUST help you get ready!" Francis said in a suspiciously happy tone...

~~~Your pov~~~Le time skip to next day~~~

Every time you think about him, you can feel your face go red. You make a mental note to ask him about the mysterious little cross as you get dressed in your favorite outfit of a (f/c) tee-shirt and jeans. Today, you decide to put a little (f/c) bow in your hair (against your best friend's wishes) to draw attention to your (e/c) eyes. Y

Last night, when you got over to _'s house, you told her all about meeting Gilbert. "I MUST help you pick out your outfit!" Man, she was really excited about you meeting someone cute...

And that's how you ended up going against the the short dress and high-heels that _ picked out for you and wearing your favorite outfit instead.

~~~le time skip a few minutes forward~~~

You're just reaching the corner where you first met him. Even from a distance, you notice that Gilbert's already there waiting for you. Looks like his friends "helped" him like _ tried to.

As you cross the street in his direction, he runs over to meet you.

"Hey _, what's up? I think that we should go to this little café that I heard about from Francis. Alright?"

With out waiting for an answer, he grabs your hand and leads you off on your little date.

~~~le time skip~~~inside of cafe~~~ Prussia's pov~~~

"So _, it's nice to see you again."

"Ya, it's nice to see you to Gilbert." She has the cutest smile...

Man, I just met her yesterday! What am I supposed to say? maybe I should compliment her...

"I really like your outfit _, I think the bow was a nice touch." I feel like my face is on fire!

"R-really? Thanks."

~~~Your pov~~~

Here's my chance to ask him about the cross!

"So u-um, Gilbert, why do you wear that cross around your neck?"

"Oh, this old thing? It used to belong to my grandfather, he was Prussian. It's called a eisernes kruez, it's a symbol of the Teutonic Order."

Wow, I didn't know that he was Prussian, you don't meet many people from Prussia these days!

"That's really interesting Gilbert."

"Y-you think so? I never really thought it was, because I grew up with it in my family and all..." He trailed off, "So um, how bout we get out of here _?"

~~~Le time skip~~~

Wow, who would've thought that he'd be such a gentleman? Walking me home and all.

"Y-you know _, even though we just met yesterday, I really like you and I was wondering... Would you be my girlfriend?"

Wait, what? This is what I was hoping for!

"U-um alright Gilbert, I'd love to!"

Then he brought you very sweetly into his arms and gave you a soft kiss on the lips.

"Well, I'll be going then, see you later?"

Wow, he's bright red! I... I can't believe that he just kissed me!

"Y-yeah, see you later Gilbert!" You grin as big as you possibly can, feeling your face turn red. The he hugs you one more time and walks away, turning to wave good-bye when he reaches the corner. You go inside with a smile on your face and your heart racing.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
